


Uncoiling The Future

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: It is 1993, and a few days after Brian joined the group. A surprise has the five reeling with information that could change everything. The guys take the information they are given, and make a few changes for the better.





	Uncoiling The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2026, seven years from now, so it is a time travel fic, as well as a future fic. 
> 
> This was written in May of 2019, before Lauren and Nick had their second child. If you are visiting after October 2019, please understand this was written before Baby Carter 2 was born.
> 
> First ever time travel fic, and I enjoyed writing it immensely.

Kevin, Howie, Nick, Brian, and AJ all sat around trying to get to know one another. It was a couple days after Kevin had called his cousin, and Brian joined the group. Nick and Brian had bonded a bit, but they were all still trying to come together. The five had practiced a couple times together, and thought they had a good sound together. 

“Hey guys!” all of a sudden, a young boy popped in the room, and the five were taken aback. 

“Who are you and where did you come from?” Kevin asked, trying to protect the younger ones. The boy giggled, and shook his head. 

“My name is Odin, I am Nick’s son” all eyes flew to Nick, who blinked in disbelief. 

“I have a son?” was all he could say. AJ slapped him in the arm and looked at the little boy. 

“When did you come from? It has to be from the future, which is impossible” Howie asked, trying to figure all this out. 

“You are right Uncle Howie; I am from 2026. I am ten years old” Odin replied, and the five looked at each other, not understanding. 

“Okay, why are you here then?” Brian asked, as he smiled seeing a smaller version of Nick in front of him. 

“I want to show you guys your future you could have if you stay on this path, introduce you to your families, see the struggles and ups and downs you go through” Odin looked at his dad and each of his uncles, drinking in the image of them so young. 

“How would you do that?” AJ asked, and Odin smiled softly. 

“I have movies and pictures to show you, and stories to tell” Odin sat down, and pulled his bag around to sit in front of  him. All eyes flew to the bag, and they wondered what it would tell them. 

“What do you want to know first?” he knew that he couldn’t tell them everything, and he had to warn them first. 

“If you want the success you have in my time, you can’t mess things up, and you have to let everything happens as it does. You five had plenty of ups and downs, but they made you stronger. You can’t speed somethings up, but you can change things minorly. Do you five understand?” they all nodded, and Odin smiled. 

“Do we all marry and have kids, and what are their genders?” Kevin asked, and Odin smiled, grabbing a photo album. 

“ Yes, you all marry and have kids. I love my aunts and cousins with all my heart. Uncle Kevin, you have 2 boys, Uncle Howie has 2 boys, Uncle Brian has 1 boy, and Dad and Mom have me. Uncle AJ, you got stuck with the girls. You have 2 little girls who have you wrapped around their finger” Odin shared, laying down a photo with all 18 of them together, taken earlier that year. 

The five guys all crowded around the photo staring at it. They couldn’t believe they had families of their own. 

“I won’t tell you their names or your wives’ names, but I think Uncle Kevin knows who his wife is” Odin smiled seeing the recognition in Kevin’s face. 

“Yes, I do!” Kevin was happy to know that he and Kristin had made it so long. His cousin smiled softly, the image of his little boy in his head. 

Nick pulled Odin into his lap, snuggling his little boy, who was really only 3 years younger than he currently was. 

“Dad, just a warning, you go through a lot of hair changes, but not as many as Uncle AJ” Odin giggled, as he thought about the magazines and pictures his dad had shown him. 

“Oh god” Kevin groaned softly, having a feeling that he would be driven insane by the younger two. 

“I know this can’t all be good. Anything that you can show us, where we struggled a bit?” Howie asked, and Odin sobered, looking down. 

“1998 will be/was one of your best/worst years ever. Many things happened in that year, some I can’t say, but one I will. Uncle Brian had to have surgery, and none of the rest of you showed up to support him. You all were entirely too into yourselves to realize that your brother/ cousin could have died” Odin spoke softly, knowing this would upset Brian, and devastate the others. 

“Was anyone there for me?” Brian asked hesitantly, and Odin nodded. 

“Your wife, and your parents” Odin said sadly, and Brian glared at his cousin and bandmates. 

“That had better fucking change this time around. I will need you four there to support me through this. What surgery was it?” Brian asked, and Odin swallowed, looking at his uncle. 

“It was on your heart, and you delayed it twice, which made it worse, and the surgery even longer” Odin admitted. 

“That isn’t happening this time around” Kevin looked at his cousin, who nodded at him. 

“Well that is one small thing we can change, which shouldn’t change the timeline too badly” AJ shook his head, wondering what else they had gone through. 

“Something tells me that there were worse times than that” Howie looked at Odin, who sighed and nodded. 

“In 2002, you guys went on a hiatus, and separated for almost a year. There were a few fights and reasons, but mostly you guys were burned out. Uncle Brian and Dad actually didn’t speak for almost the entire time” Odin laid back in the chair, sighing softly. 

“What?!” his father looked at him, stunned. 

“Yep. Uncle Brian didn’t even tell Dad about his son’s birth. That’s how strained things had gotten. By the end of 2003, you all were able to come together again. It was tenuous for a while there though” Odin looked at his dad and uncles. 

“Okay, any good you can tell us or show us?” Odin smiled and nodded. He pulled out a DVD, and put it into his laptop. 

“Don’t ask, you will find out in 15 years. Too much to explain now” he hastily explained as AJ opened his mouth. He abruptly shut it, and nodded. 

“This is you guys performing one of your biggest hits ever” he turned the laptop towards the five men, and watched their expressions as they watched a clip of themselves performing, _ I Want It That Way.  _

“Damn I got old” AJ exclaimed, and they all chuckled. 

“Guys, in my time Uncle Kevin is 55, Uncle Howie is 53, Uncle Brian is 51, Uncle AJ is 48, and Dad is 46. You guys are older, but still performing” the five guys eyes widened, and they did a quick calculation. 

“We’ve been together 33 years?!” Kevin exclaimed, and Odin nodded. 

“Shit!” Howie shook his head, and they all rapidly shook their heads in disbelief. 

The five continued watching and hearing a couple stories more. Odin looked at his watch, and knew he would be disappearing soon. He had to get back to his timeline. He packed up the videos and pictures, making sure not to leave anything behind. 

“Guys, I have to say goodbye. I can’t stay too much longer, or I will be stuck here, and I can’t let that happen. I love you all, and I hope that you all see that you should stick together through thick and thin, and you will go so far” Odin looked at each of his uncles and his dad, smiling sadly. 

“We will Odin, we promise. Whatever comes our way, we will fight through it together, and not be so selfish as we were. And we promise that you and your cousins will be born” Nick looked at his son, wiping a tear away. 

Odin nodded, and as quickly as he had come, he disappeared. The five looked at each other, wondering what had just happened. 

“Well, that was something I wasn’t expecting” AJ rubbed his head, and they all nodded. 

“Um, yea!” Howie looked at the younger boy, and sighed. 

“We stick together, through all of this, whatever comes?” Brian asked, and the four nodded, putting all five hands together, all vowing to remain together. 

Through the next 33 years, the guys went through the ups and downs that came with being in a group. When it came time for Brian’s surgery, they fought their management, Brian had it without delay, and his brothers by his side. They each married, having the kids that Odin showed them. After  _ Black and Blue _ , they mutually came to the decision to have a hiatus, but it went a lot smoother than it did in the original timeline. One night, Odin woke up from a dream, and went to find Nick, horribly confused. 

“Dad, I just had a weird dream. Did I travel back to when you and my uncles formed, and tell you guys about stuff?” Odin asked, and Nick smiled softly, realizing his son’s memories had collided with what he had done. 

“Yes, you did, and your uncles and I are so grateful you did. It led us to being even stronger and more tight-knit then we had ever been before” Nick pulled his son into his arms, and Odin cuddled close. 

“That was weird seeing you so little. Man, you grew up Dad. Hope that means I will” Odin looked up at his dad, who chuckled softly. 

“I am sure you will. Mom is a little shorter than me, but still tall for a woman” Nick held his son close, remembering 33 years ago like it was yesterday. 

“So happy our life is what it is. Thanks, Dad, for everything. Let’s head to sleep, can I sleep with you and mom?” Odin asked, and Nick nodded, carrying his son to bed. 

The father/son duo fell asleep, Odin cuddled in Nick’s arms. Life had been crazy the last thirty plus years, but Nick wouldn’t change a thing. Things had happened as they were meant to, and Nick was so beyond happy his son had done what he had. Nick tightened his hold on Odin, and fell asleep, wondering what the future would bring. 


End file.
